


Wally West is a Stupid Bitch and Dick Grayson Loves Him

by eikichi



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikichi/pseuds/eikichi
Summary: I haven't posted fan fiction in years but here I am, once again.The title should tell you everything about the tone. (Don't be fooled, I love Wally to death)This fic takes roughly 6 months after the formation of The Team! I'm going to keep this cute and mostly angst free but who knows I might tie some angsty plots into this in the future, but like I said I want this to be mostly feel good cute shit my dudes. I'll add character tags as this goes on.Also shoutout to my friend Marie (konokomi on here) for helping me and letting me use some of the headcanons we discussed in here!Enjoy!





	Wally West is a Stupid Bitch and Dick Grayson Loves Him

_Click!_

Dick breaks the kiss, and presses his forehead to Wally’s. However, instead of, you know, saying something romantic or sweet instead Wally is presented with, “Ah, shit.”

Wally tilts his head ever so slightly to the right, eyeing Dick in confusion “What is it?”

“Paparazzi, Walls.”

“Oh,” the ginger huffs as he sees the flash of a camera now. Dick is now looking to his right, scowling.

It has been say 2 months since they were officially dating. Well, officially with each other. Unfortunately the romance started out with a misunderstanding of epic proportions thanks to Wally’s ineptitude when it comes to reading a situation. Dick continuously took him out on dinner dates in cities other than Gotham while in a simple disguise so he wouldn’t be recognized, paying for them and everything. However, Wally kept reading the dates as nice outings with a “bro”. For 4 months. Even viewed their first kiss as a “bro kiss”.

And now, they sit in one of the few nice places in Gotham, a little park, sharing their first kiss in public.

“Hmmmm,” Wally hums, touching a hand to Dick’s cheek, drawing his attention back to Wally, “Dickie who cares didn’t we expect this?”

“Yeah but I didn’t think they would _instantly_ start taking pictures. It’s pretty rude, if you ask me,” the younger boy then pouts, and Wally feels his heart flutter.

“Well, you of all people know how rude Gotham can be so who cares,” Wally states, pressing his lips to Dick’s once again. He feels him relax once again and deepen the kiss, despite all the chatter and camera clicks they now hear. This…… making out lasts for a few minutes until Wally gets hungry and drags an annoyed Dick to a fast food place.

“Hm, I’ve never had attention like this in civvies,” Wally whispers to the shorter boy, glancing at the whispering Gotham people who point their phones at the young couple holding hands.

“Heh,” Dick then smirks, and Wally knows what’s coming, “Then would you like me to arrange an embarrassing incident next time we’re in civvies with The Team. Such as, I don’t know, tar and feathering sounds good?” he whispers as Wally sighs.

“I’d rather not be embarrassed _terribly_ , Dickie.”

He does a short chuckle again, and the smirk turns into a mischievous grin, “Yeah, you do that on your own just fine.”

“DUDE!”

So far, it’s a relatively quiet day with the rest of the team. The teens are all off from school, quietly tapping on their phones and enjoying the comfortable silence of each others’ company. They all also seem to be in civilian outfits.

“ _Recognize Robin B01_ ,” is what breaks the silence, but the atmosphere is still comfortable as Robin walks in clad in his civilian disguise

“Where’s Wally?” Kaldur asks the boy wonder.

“Oh! I think Barry’s making him do some long boring essay before he can come over here,” Robin responds sweetly, making his way over to sit between Artemis and Kal, pulling out his work phone to text Wally.

“Wait a minute,” Artemis, who was previously slouching on the couch with her feet on the table suddenly sits up.

“Is something up?” Kon squints a little at Artemis, and you can already hear the boy is ready to pound whatever might’ve upset her into the ground.

“I think. Oh my god. I _KNOW_ Wally is dating a fucking _BILLIONAIRE’S SON_.” Artemis begins to laugh and slam her phone on the table, taking away her hand to (dramatically) reveal an image of Wally West kissing Dick Grayson. Dick however, was ready for this, and dramatically gasps at the reveal.

“ _BRUCE WAYNE’S SON?_ ” He yells to drive the performance home.

“ _RIGHT?_ I’m going to lose my damn MIND,” Artemis falls back on the couch as Kon walks in front of the table and begins slowly scrolling down the article. Dick takes in their faces. M'gann and Kon are both curious and confused, Kaldur seems more shocked than anything, and Artemis is currently laughing while covering her face. All in all, priceless reactions that Dick is glad he didn’t miss.

“So that’s how he suddenly got a brand new playstation,” Artemis says after her laughing fit subsides.

“And a new phone,” Kon chimes in.

“And those expensive clothes!” M'gann says.

“Who knew Wally could score a sugar daddy.”

Dick begins to zone out the reality hits him. _Holy hell I **am** a sugar daddy._ He just thought he was being a nice boyfriend.

“A what?” M'gann asks pulling Dick back into reality, tilting her head in confusion. Kon also looks confused.

“Uh. I’ll explain later, but holy SHIT why didn’t he even tell us.”

Because it’s funnier this way. Dick thinks to himself, trying his best not to laugh. Just then, Dick's work phone buzzes.

Kon immediately and unsurprisingly notices, "It's yours, Robin."

>   
>  Text from KF: this taking me so long im so sorry SDJHGDJ  
> 

“It’s going to take him a bit to get here apparently,” Dick states, making Artemis huff. For a couple of seconds the sit in silence, Kaldur and M'gann looking through the articles about Wally and Dick on Artemis' phone. Then, Artemis begins to grin and looks straight at the little Robin. 

“That’s fine! We should just call the other speedster over here then.”

“Wait, why?” Dick innocently asks, knowing exactly where this is going.

“ _Becaaaaauuuse_ , Wally didn’t tell anyone in the team about this, not even his best friend, you. So for being such a little shit, why shouldn’t inform his uncle of his……… recent _rendezvous_ ,” Artemis explains, complete with gestures and all. Dick scans the room once again, Kal is seen with a little smile and nods, Kon smirks, and M'gann smiles brightly, all of them are in agreement. 

Dick’s signature smirk appears on his face. The deal has been nonverbally sealed, “I’ll text him right now.”

To get Barry over there without any questions, Dick texted him about Batman wanting him to be there to help the team with a mission. You know, like a liar would say. Barry is instead met with a teenage girl shoving a phone in his face that shows a picture of his nephew making out with a billionaire’s son.

“Uh… Is this…… What is it called…?” Barry ponders, gingerly taking the phone out of Artemis’ hand.

“You think it’s photoshop?” Dick asks.

“Yeah! That’s i-” Artemis begins to scroll through the pictures as Barry watches in confusion, “Oh.”

Artemis then says, “If you still don’t believe us just google ‘Dick Grayson-Wayne’ to see the articles already out about him making out with your nephew.”

“Hmmmmm…,” Barry hums, almost silent for once. Almost, “Well he has been acting odd for the past…. Almost six months?”

Time for Dick to play dumb again, “ _Six months?_ ”

“Isn’t that around when The Team was formed? Also, perhaps we should take a seat for this,” Kal questions the man, gesturing for him and the others to sit on the couch. Everyone sits comfortably as Barry explains.

“No no, it was a little before that. He started going out more often and was talking about going to all these fancy restaurants but would never specify who he was going with. All we knew was he was paying for him, so we just figured it was a boy he really liked and he was embarrassed to talk about it so we didn’t try to push him too much. I guess we were r-”

“ _Entering Kid-Flash B03,_ ” the computer states, making everyone jump up and stare at the boy walking in.

“Hey Robin, why didn’t you answer my te-”

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ , WALLACE?” Artemis roars, running up to Wally who looks as if he’s contemplating going back into the zetatube until his eyes land on Dick who's in the back, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Bastard set me up!

“Don’t call me that! Also what did I do?! I was just finishing my essay!” Wally says backing up to a wally as Artemis shoves her phone in someone’s face for the second time today. One can only guess what’s on the screen, “Oh, that,” Wally responds matter of factly.

“Don’t say ‘oh that’! You didn’t even tell any of us that you have a sugar daddy!”

“Seriously, what is a ‘sugar daddy’?” Kon huffs, and Barry snorts.

“Well,” Barry starts.

“DON’T! You’ll……. You’ll taint them both!” Wally yells, causing Dick to snort and laugh out loud.

“Should I tell them?” Kal says bluntly. This has officially become a mess.

“How do you even know that term?!” Wally says, baffled.

“Oops,” Dick states. So that explains it.

“I think an adult should tell them adult slang,” Barry says.

Kon then lights up, “Oh! Adult slang! Get your phone out so we can stop hearing the bickering, M'gann.”

“I’m already on it, I’m looking it up on urban dictionary right now!” M'gann beams, tapping away on the touch screen.

Barry tilts his head, “How does she know about urban dictionary?”

“Double oops,” Dick says, as Artemis, Wally, and Barry scowl at him, “What? Do you want them to look those kinds of things up on just google and have them be faced with porn?”

“He has a point,” Kaldur says, every reluctantly backs off with the scowls.

“Ah! So it seems like someone who has sex with and acts like a companion to someone in order to get money or material possessions from them!” M'gann states and Kon begins to shake his head.

“I thought you were better than that, Wallace.”

“Stop calling me that! And we haven’t even had sex!” Wally blurts out before turning cherry red out of embarrassment.

Artemis just scoffs and smirks, “Well get to it, Wallace, you need to pay up.”

“Can you _NOT?_ ”

“Do you want me to just leave or something because I can totally do that,” Barry says awkwardly.

“I need emotional support so no,” Wally says.

Barry sighs, “Fine, but it’ll cost you a question. This question in fact: why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“Well, he’s actually pretty reserved and private with that kind of stuff. Can’t imagine why. So! I figured we both rather just surprise everyone!” Wally says, trying to cover his ass. He can see Dick in the back, biting his fingers trying not to laugh. He seems to compose himself then decides to speak.

“Yeah, I can see that if as soon as you two so as much kiss in Gotham there’s already 20 articles about,” Wally gives him a glare that reads as you better stick up for me, asshole.

“Hm, I think Robin is right. By the way, he lives in your city, have you met him?” Kal directs at the boy wonder. Wally can’t hide the grin, the situation is too funny for him

 _There it is, the moment of truth. Luckily I’ve rehearsed_ , Dick thinks to himself.

“Oh yes, I have met him before,” he begins, drawing a stern face, the one Alfred said would make them really take him seriously, “He’s quite nice, in fact. I think he’s a good person at heart and that we should support the both of them,” Dick states, straight faced as ever, voice unwavering.

Wally meanwhile, is about to lose his _shit_. However, he knows he has to say something before the silence becomes too awkward. He takes a breath as quietly as he can being that The Team, plus Barry, still have their attention on Dick. They've rehearsed this moment, but it's still making him want to laugh out loud, “Yeah thanks, buddy,” Wally coughs out, hoping not to blow their cover.

“Hm... Does he know about you being Kid Flash?” Kon poses to Wally, notably less tense than he was before Dick’s…… mini speech.

“Oh? Oh!” Wally does a little jump, realizing what Kon is asking, “Yeah, he does. He kept wondering where I would go immediately after school so much and I figured he wouldn’t care since Batman and Robin kind of run Gotham and I was right, he’s cool with it,” yet another line they rehearsed.

“Oh! Then we should all meet him!” M'gann beams, Kon and Kal nod.

“Mm, I agree,” Artemis nods curtly, returning to the couch. Now it’s Wally’s turn to grin.

“Hmm, I think I should meet him separately being that I’m apart of your family. Kind of weird meeting the uncle along with the friends, don’t you think,” Barry says, smiling warmly to Wally.

“Oh _yes_ I think this is an _incredible_ idea!” Wally bursts, then runs over to Dick, wrapping his arm around the shoulder so quickly he nearly gets off balanced, “What do you think, Robin?”

“I don’t know if I can attend in the next month because Batman and I are very busy with some cases,” Dick almost spits out, another rehearsed line. He pushes up his sunglasses but not before Wally sees just a little bit of his midnight blue eyes. Wally once again feels his heart flutter.

“Ah, that’s a shame, but I understand!” Wally says to try and get him off the hook.

“But… Wally’s your _best friend_!” M'gann floats over, and Wally steps aside as she grabs Dick’s hands, looking at the young boy with pleading eyes, “Robin, can’t you at least _try_ to convince Batman to let you off one night? Didn’t you say yourself no hero can persuade him to do anything better than you?”

_Son of a bitch._

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do!” Dick states with a fake smile. Barry runs off, everyone watches TV, Wally can’t help but look nervously at the pondering little Robin.

He sighs, with only one thought on his mind: _I’m fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear: When I say 'work phone' in association to Dick I mean I have a headcanon where I like to think Batman lets him have a 'work' phone to talk to his friends he's made out on the field. If he's not with the team in civvies though or in the field he has to keep it in the bat cave just in case it's ever being tracked. If he knows the person outside of the disguise too (like Clark) he can put their contact info into his personal phone.


End file.
